valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Rai Plus Edition Vol 1 5
| Series = ''Rai'' | Volume = 3 | Issue = 5 (Plus Edition) | Date = | Previous = | Next = — | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Rai Plus Edition #5 is a special pre-order or "pullbox" edition of with a slightly different cover and featuring sixteen pages of exclusive bonus content including propaganda material, pin-ups, two short stories, and a schematic of a Positron. Solicitation For Valiant’s dedicated pullbox customers, return to the world of 41st century Japan with a special expanded edition of RAI #5 – featuring 15+ extra pages of stories and artwork that won’t be collected for the trade! Matt Kindt, Clayton Crain, and a host of special surprise guest join forces to go beyond Rai’s latest quest and into the darkest corners of Father’s futuristic empire with all-new tales of Japan’s spirit guardian. The extra material presented in the RAI #5 PLUS EDITION will not be reprinted in trade paperback form or available digitally, so pre-order with your local comics retailer to reserve your copy today! Battle for New Japan, Part One For the list of appearances, see . Rai Protects You "Valiant presents the Rai #5 Plus Edition -- 16 pages of bonus material from the world of 4001 A.D." (1 page) Appearances Featured Characters: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Trouble on the Road Lula Lee in "Trouble on the Road" (5 pages) Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Lula Lee's father * Lula Lee's mother Villains: * Father * Fish-Eyes Other Characters: * Lula Lee's friends * * Locations: * ** * ** *** Sector 2989 **** Hydroponic Rainforest *** Sector 2990 **** Heat Farms *** Sector 2991 **** Beefland *** Sector 2992 **** Moisture Collector Sector *** Sector 2993 **** Faux-Coast Items: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Every Day Is Great In New Japan (6 pages) Appearances Featured Characters: * Nico Supporting Characters: * Haruka * Miz Chase * Thesa Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Uncle Bihary Locations: * ** ** *** Artificial Beach & Ocean Sectors *** Authentic Earth Sector **** The Haunted Caves *** Blackwater / Sector 2555 ***** Father's Museum *** No-Income, Non-Contribution Sector *** Pleasure Sector *** Prehistoric Replica Sector *** Sector Zero G *** Solar Exhaust Purge Items: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Editors: }} Turn Off the Lights Propaganda (2 pages) Appearances Featured Characters: * Villains: * Father Credits * Scrawlings by: * Recruitment by: }} Positronic Companion (P.T.) Basic Schematic (2 pages) Appearances Featured Characters: * Credits * Designer: * Editor: }} Father Lies (1 page) Appearances Featured Characters: * Credits * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Rai Plus Edition Vol 3 5.jpg|''Rai Plus Edition'' #5 Promotional Art Preview RAI 005 PLUS 001.jpg RAI 005 PLUS 002.jpg RAI 005 PLUS 003.jpg RAI 005 PLUS 004.jpg Related References External links Category:Plus Edition